A soft frequency reuse technology is an effective interference coordination technology and is mainly used in a cellular communication system where orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is adopted. It solves a problem that when a user in a cell performs uplink and downlink access in an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) manner and a neighboring cell uses a same frequency resource for networking and service transport, user transport performed by using the same frequency resource at the same time brings co-channel interference to each other in a case of continuous coverage. An existing soft frequency reuse technology classifies subcarriers in each cell into a primary subcarrier and a secondary subcarrier, where a transmit power threshold of the primary subcarrier is greater than that of the secondary subcarrier; the primary subcarrier may be transmitted at below a certain power threshold in a local cell, while the secondary subcarrier may be transmitted at below a certain power threshold in a central area of the local cell, thereby avoiding inter-cell co-channel interference.
During a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the prior art:
The existing soft frequency reuse technology is a static interference coordination technology, where the number of subcarriers allocated to each cell in each reuse group is fixed. Therefore, the allocation of the primary subcarrier and secondary subcarrier cannot be adjusted in a cell or between cells according to the load changes in the cell.